Stan Wheeler
Stan Wheeler is a character roleplayed by Markiplier. Most known by his nickname "Stan the water man" claims he is a 40 year old virgin to some while at other times lamenting his lost family, appears somewhat socially awkward and has a personal mission to hydrate the public. In order to achieve this mission, he is attempting to run a private business of delivering bottled water. Along his journey to fulfill and finance his mission, he completes various odd jobs. History and Biography Backstory According to the voices in his head during his self monologues, his background consists of conflicting information making his actual history difficult to determine. Sometimes talking to himself in his head, he recalls being in a coma, a past marriage, going to therapy for anger management issues and committing murder. He also recalls wanting to win back his wife Denise and his sweet baby boy Roy, having lost them somehow. He got in a coma in the past when riding along with the "lovely lady" [[Kiki Chanel|'Kiki Chanel']]. Arriving in Los Santos When starting his journey in Los Santos on Mar 19, 2019, and trying to establish his delivery enterprise he met a guy named [[Jimmy Bending|'Jimmy Bending']] who introduced him to the city and offered him a ride. He thought he was a friendly fellow and gave him the nickname "Friendly" Jimmy. While riding around together he formed a bond with Jimmy, looking up to him and wished himself to be cool like him. stabbing and murdering and it changes him, possibly for the rest of his life.]] Fall to crime with Jimmy After delivering crates of water and having bad luck and various problems, he met [[Jimmy Bending|'Jimmy']] again who offered him a job to tag along on, as long as he didn't tell anybody about it. He agreed right away.Markiplier Stan the water man Jimmy showed him the ropes of his nighttime activity of acquiring lockpicks, and they performed a burglary on a home with one sleeping local inside. The unsuspecting Stan followed along and tried to justify his actions in his head "for friendship." Until he realized that his friendly Jim is a criminal, he fumbled and woke up the sleeping man and started to panic. Contrary to himself, panicking Jimmy is quick to action, revealed a big knife, and stabbed the man without flinching. After making their escape, Stan asks [[Jimmy Bending|'Jimmy']] if the man will survive, but Jimmy responded, "Probably not, I stabbed him pretty good." To which Stan started weeping and eventually pissed himself in his car. They made banter about adult diapers and prostate issues until Stan came to terms with the murder and decided that he would like to tag along burgling more houses. .]] Kiki shocker His past caught up with him with his former dating prospect that caused his coma - namely [[Kiki Chanel|'Kiki Chanel']]. She gave him a phone call and called him out for having stood her up on a promised date. Jimmy brought up the uncertainty of Kiki's sex and hesitated to accept but eventually gave in to the idea as long as [[Jimmy Bending|'Jimmy']] would be there and offer his support. confronts Jimmy about being a bad influence and assuming her gender.]] After being randomly robbed and used as a hostage by a bird, a clown, and a bear Kiki showed concern over Stan's well being over the phone. She tried to tell him what it means to be an accomplice and to sway him from spending more time with Jimmy. When they met Kiki questioned Jimmy '''who started arguing, as she felt offended by '''Jimmy assuming her gender pronouns. and Dennis LaBarre in the hospital for letting Jimmy down.]] Falling out Arguing about medical bills and Stan's spasm punching his emotions of his ex-wife well up within him. He and [[Jimmy Bending|'Jimmy']] argued, and he angrily called him an "ex-friend," he walked away right into a bar fight involving Kiki. Jimmy ran in and joined the brawl protecting his friend. The cops arrived, and while riding to the hospital, he cried his heart out, filled with regret about letting his best friend down. Patiently seated in the hospital waiting room, Jimmy was there to greet him. After apologizing, they hugged it out, and Stan promised that he would tell his son Roy about "The nicest crack-dealer in all of Los Santos - Friendly '''Jimmy'."'' Trivia *He thinks the best of everyone and seldom realizes that what he's doing is criminal or illegal. *His fanny pack is a touchy subject which he explains by its utilitarian benefits of having everything that he needs readily available at all times. *Stan often has lengthy dialogues with himself inside his head. *He hates coffee with a passion calling it "The Devil's Drink". **Sometimes he can't help himself from smashing and breaking coffee machines. *He has a tendency to accidentally jerk and punch random people, blaming it on a "delayed adrenal system". *His wife left him for a French-Canadian man named Frédérique who used to clean their pool. He was beautiful and Stan feels like he could never compete with that. **An alternate explanation told to Kiki is his wife got together with their divorce attorney making it difficult from him to plead his case. *To some he claims to be a 40 year old virgin but in the monologues in his head he clearly accounts having lost his family, wife and son. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/markiplier Stan the water man episodes *[https://www.twitch.tv/videos/400246933 (Short Pre-Episode - Markiplier before streaming Stan from Kiki Chanel's PoV)] *Episode 1 - STAN the WATER MAN *Episode 2 - STAN the WATER MAN LEARNS to FLIRT Video Clips *[https://clips.twitch.tv/SteamyEncouragingClipzAMPEnergy Stan insults Kiki Chanel] *[https://clips.twitch.tv/DeadHealthySangAMPEnergyCherry Jimmy and Stan get tricked into being hostages in a robbery] part 2 *[https://clips.twitch.tv/EndearingHealthyOilRitzMitz Do the line! Jimmy tutors Stan to hit on Kiki Chanel] *Ex-friend... feels Saving Stan Fan videos *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hz6doEKiN0Q Jimmy meets Stan the Water Man's Dark Side// Markiplier by ELLASKI] *Stan the water man animated no 2. by ELLASKI *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAIhIo96XuM Jimmy meets Stan the Water Man's Dark Side// Markiplier by ELLASKI] *MILK! // Stan the Water Man /Markiplier Animated by ELLASKI *[https://youtu.be/X0SR_k6pEho GTA5 RP Stan the Water Man & Friendly Jimmy] Gallery Stan.png|The "utilitarian fanny pack" in all its glory. Stan Wheeler internal monologue.jpg|Having one of his many internal monologues. Stan meets new people including Sven Snusberg.jpg|Stan meets new people, including Sven Snusberg and Lang Buddha Stan Wheeler and Jimmy Bending Broing it up2.jpg|"Bro:ing it up" with Jimmy Bending Jimmy and Stand robbed.jpg|Robbed by Bird, Clown and Bear Stan on the phone with Kiki.jpg|Stan on the Phone with Kiki Chanel Jimmy and Stan car accident with an officer.jpg|A car accident with officer Scarlett Winters Jimmy Stan and Kiki car accident with an officer.jpg|Jimmy Bending, Stan and Kiki Chanel References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Archived